Runaan's Hurricane
* is gold efficient, without its passive. }} Similar Items }} Notes * The bolts are considered a . * The bolts cannot target and . * The movement speed stat only increases flat movement speed, and will not interact with other percentage increases. * Shapeshifting champions may also buy the item, but the effect will only trigger while in their ranged form. * The bolts act as a basic attack. ** They are affected by }}, }}, }}, }} and parries. *** They will only if the main attack would do so, but the chance is not affected by effects that assure the main basic attack to critically strike (i.e ). ** They are affected by items such as and . ** They will trigger aggro. ** They will generate . * The bolts will apply all on-hit effects, with the only exception being . * Runaan's Hurricane also triggers a 0 physical damage on-hit to the main target that can sometimes stack . * will also trigger the effect when commanding his to attack within his normal attack range (the bolts will not gain the soldiers' extended * The bolts' damage is not modified by }} (i.e , , ). ** The only exceptions are and , whose secondary bolts change both visually and mechanically. * The bolts will not trigger effects that are consumed by the primary attack (i.e ), but will do so if they are not consumed. Strategy * The item is generally purchased by champions who want to increase their survival in teamfights (because the bolts apply lifesteal), to easy push a wave or to maximize the on-hit potential (i.e ). ** Champions like and may purchase it even if they are not going to purchase other crit items. * can use it very well with his . The bolts do not get the penetrating bonus but it is possible for an enemy to be damaged by both Twitch's pass-through attacks and the additional bolts, while also placing two stacks of on the targets. * weapons each have distinct benefits from it, making it an overall great item for him. slow can be spread to allow to affect more enemies quickly. splash damage will apply to each bolt and allow clumped enemies to be hit more than once. will affect the bolts' attack speed, but no other unique interaction will occur. bolts will apply healing, and 's bolts will gain bonus range. Basic attacks against marked targets will fire bolts, regardless of range. and are the only two weapons whose abilities benefit from . * also has a powerful synergy. gains a stack of the attack speed buff for each bolt that hits, and modifies the additional bolts to do splash damage, which can stack on all enemies for all three projectiles. If enemies are bunched up, a few well-placed rockets can devastate them. * There're some crit-focused champions which shouldn't purchase it. For example, champions which do not have a synergy with its passive (e.g. , ) or champions which are focused on casting abilities instead of constantly auto-attacking (e.g. ). Trivia * Runaan's Hurricane is named after Devon 'Runaan' Giehl, an Associate Creative Designer at Riot Games. * is actually a small floating orb that accompanies you around the battlefield, functioning similar to . * The item may have been inspired by the alpha item , which was also a bow, though Hurricane's Alpha effect is unknown. Patch history from . ;V9.3 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Critical strike chance reduced to 25% from 30%. ;V8.15 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . ;V8.11 * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . ;V7.9 * + + + = ** + + = * Basic attacks deal an additional 15 physical damage on hit. * Wind's Fury bolt AD ratio increased to from . ;V6.1 * Movement speed increased to 7% from 5%. * Lesser bolts now use instead of . ;V5.24 * Total cost increased to from . ;V5.22 Reworked * : ** Recipe: + + = ** +40% attack speed. ** +5% movement speed. ** +30% critical strike chance. ** Unique passive: +15 bonus on-hit physical damage. ** Unique passive - Wind's Fury: When basic attacking, bolts are fired at up to 2 enemies near the target, each dealing 25% AD physical damage. Bolts can critically strike and apply on-hit effects. ;V5.8 * Added Unique passive: +10 bonus on-hit physical damage. * Item cost increased to from . * Combine cost reduced to from . ;V3.8 * Item cost reduced to from . ;V3.6 * Item cost reduced to from . * Combine cost reduced to from . ;V3.04 * Secondary target radius increased to 375 from 300. * Fixed a bug where Hurricane could target invisible enemies. ;V1.0.0.152 Added * : ** Recipe: + + + = ** +70% Attack Speed. ** Unique passive: Your basic attacks fire minor bolts at 2 nearby targets, each dealing 10 + 50% of your Attack Damage. These apply on-hit effects. }} References cs:Runaan's Hurricane de:Runaans Wirbelsturm es:Huracán de Runaan fr:Ouragan de Runaan pl:Huragan Runaana ru:Ураган Рунаан zh:卢安娜的飓风 Category:Attack speed items Category:On-hit effect items Category:Critical strike items Category:Movement items